


The Apple of his Eye

by Harukami



Category: Camp Fuck You Die (LJ game), Death Note, Naruto
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-27
Updated: 2011-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-20 19:11:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harukami/pseuds/Harukami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>According to my notes from back then, their CFUD players bribed me somehow. *g* A little Light/Lee fic...</p><p>Originally posted to LJ on Sep. 16th, 2005.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Apple of his Eye

Raito was pleasantly buzzed. He wouldn't say 'drunk' for one reason only -- in comparison to his drinking buddy.

Admittedly, Raito had drank a bottle and a half of the wine, and Lee had only taken half a cup, but Lee was flushed and swaying, his eyes unfocussed as he hiccupped.

"Raito-san!" Lee exclaimed, slurring. "How did I not see the purity of my love for you! All this time!" He winked, and a heart flew towards Raito, who stared at it with some bemusement as it floated over and stuck to his shoulder. "Ah! My feelings are deep and passionate with all the fires of -- fires of..." he swayed.

"Youth?" Raito suggested.

"Youth!" Lee agreed. He hiccupped, and fell over.

He seemed to be asleep. A bit uncertain, Raito leaned over, about to touch his shoulder and wake him to move him to somewhere more comfortable.

Lee shot upright, his hand twining in Raito's shirt.

Raito's eyes widened; the motion was enough to part the buttons and reveal the Death Note he had hidden inside his clothing. Lee didn't seem to notice anything amiss, but Raito thought his fingers might have brushed it.

Perhaps he was mistaken; better not to risk it happening since, though. He jerked back, one hand clutching his shirt shut. "...Lee-kun, you're being too forward..."

"You! Villain!" Lee blared, pointing past Raito's shoulder and Raito winced. His worst fear had come true. "You are spying on this, my most intimate time with Raito-san! Has nobody taught you that -- that voyeurism is immoral? I'll show it to you, bastard!" he slurred, and then was apparently gone.

Raito had never seen anyone move so fast.

Perhaps Ryuk hadn't either; it would explain why the hit actually _connected_ ; Ryuk tumbled back against the back wall.

 _Aha,_ Ryuk said, stunned. _...I'll make myself scarce, kukuku..._

Raito watched, shocked, as Ryuk vanished through the wall. Lee swayed in place, still staring after the spot Ryuk had vanished.

Finally, Lee hiccupped. "Well!" he proclaimed. "How do you like THEM apples?"


End file.
